


frank castle aka grumpy cat.

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle Prompt: kastle college au: hey I have to photograph someone for class will you be my model</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank castle aka grumpy cat.

“Frank!” Karen calls out to Frank, jogging down the hallway to catch up to Frank. He glances back at her as she stops a few inches in front of him and lifts up her camera to snap a photo of him quickly. He scowls at her, stopping in front of Karen.

“Why?” He frowns, reaching forward for the camera. She snaps another photo of him, taking four steps back.

Karen lowers the camera just a bit so she's looking directly at Frank before explaining. “I need a model for my -”

He cuts her off before Karen can even finish her sentence, knowing exactly what's coming. He's hated her photography class from the moment she started taking it, often considered breaking that stupid camera. “No.” He says.

“But Frank.” She says, looking at Frank with her bottom lip protruding out slightly and drops the camera against her stomach.

“No.” He says again stubbornly.

Karen gasps at him and stomps her foot slightly. “Do you want me to fail this class? I need you to do this for me.”

Frank narrows his eyes at Karen and walks past her, only to have Karen snap a photo of him from behind her. “Karen,” He says, not bothering to look back at her as she takes a few steps to walk by his side.

Karen shrugs her shoulders and looks up at Frank with an amused look on her face. Frank photographed well, but he hated having it done. His reaction only made her want to do it more. “If you won't just pose for the photos, I'm just going to have to do a series of candid photos. I think I might call it 'Grumpy Frank'. Kind of like Grumpy Cat.”

“Grumpy Cat?” Frank stops at the door to a classroom and Karen nods, snapping another quick photo of him. “Will you cut that out?”

Karen grins and leans forward to press her lips into Frank's quickly. “Nope.”

* * *

“Frank,” She says, crawling into bed with Frank. She straddles his stomach and lifts up the camera, taking the photo just as Frank's eyes partially open.

He groans and turns his head away from her, pushing his head under his pillow. “Do you have to do this?”

Karen grins and takes another photo as he sticks his head under his pillow, speaking once she's done so. “Of course I do. This project is going to get me an A.”

“Wouldn't any of your other friends be a better subject than me?” He asks from under the pillow, his voice muffled. “Ask Elektra for this, she'd eat it up.”

“Probably, _but_ , I really think this idea is better than just getting someone to pose for a bunch of photos.” Karen explains, leaning forward to set the camera down on top of his end table. “It's real life and sometimes it's not all smiles.” She says as she sits back, still propped over his stomach. “I mean sometimes you smile, but I'm a little too stunned to take a picture.”

Frank pulls the pillow off his head and looks up at her, raising an eyebrow at her. “So how much longer are you going to follow me around with that damn thing?”

Karen grins and leans down to press her lips into Frank's, grasping his chin with one hand as she does. She reaches her hand over and tilts the camera towards the both of them and pressing down on the shutter.

“Did you really just take a photo of that?” Frank mumbles, pulling away from Karen.

“No, don't be silly.” She says, pressing her lips into Frank's again. She presses her hand against the pillow behind his head.

“I'm pretty sure I heard-”

“You heard nothing.”

* * *

“Frank,” Karen says, slipping her arm around Frank and leaning down to press her lips into his. Her heels give her a few inches on him, but at least Frank never seems to mind when she wears heels. “I didn't think you'd be here.”

Frank scoffs and clears his throat, nodding to the photos of himself plastered along the wall. “Course I would.” He says. “Gotta support my girl, right?” His arm comes around her shoulder and squeezes her close. “Still think you should have gone with Elektra.”

“I think I love them.” She says, her eyes falling on the photos. She only picked six of the photos, one of the photos of Frank working out, Frank and their dog Boss, Frank trying to get the camera out of his face, a rare smile, a photo of Frank studying, and the photo of them kissing in his bed.

Frank glances around the other displays and sees that, despite how obvious her idea was, she's one of the only ones who did it. His eyes fall back on the center photo of the two of them in his bed and a crooked grin forms on his face. It's an awkward photo taken at an awkward angle, but he likes it.

He raises a finger to point it out, although he's sure he doesn't really have to. “That's my favorite.”

Karen smiles and rests her forehead against his temple. “Yeah, mine too.”

 


End file.
